Faith and Angelus: In The Dark With Me
by DenLilleViking
Summary: Written from Faith's point of view. This is an AU storyline where Angelus has claimed the gem of Amara, and intends to bring Faith back to her dark side.
1. Chapter 1

**Faith & Angelus**

_"I want to end the Slayer line. And you're going to help me."_

Chilling words uttered from Angelus' lips continued to play on repeat as I stepped out of the elevator in an apartment complex downtown. The vampire had confessed his true motive for keeping me with him, and had insisted he would reward me richly when and if we succeeded in slaughtering every potential slayer in the world.

_"You would be the only Slayer left, Faith. You would have the power no other human could possess."_

A few years ago, such an idea would have been tempting. To be able to steal and murder with no worries for the consequences. But things were different for me now. Though I still found myself drawn to the darkness, I had no desire for my life to be like it used to. In some ways my existence had been easier back then, but it had also been lonely, and always, always, dangerous. Having pressed the doorbell for apartment 5C marked 'Welcome to the Johnson Family', I already knew I would not act upon Angelus' orders and kill the young girl who lived here. She would get to grow up, and if The Powers That Be chose it, she would become a Slayer one day. The door swung open moments later to reveal a petite teenage girl in a flowery sundress, her ginger tresses hung like curtains before her cerulean eyes, which shifted from her feet to my face as she spoke.

_"Yes?"_

Had Angelus been here instead of me, he would have delighted in her innocence and timid ways, but all I could see when I looked at her was easy prey for the creatures of the dark that she would one day have to face. Someone would have to toughen her up. Curling my slender fingers in a fist, I met the young girl's gaze mere moments before I let her taste my right hook.

**"Hi. I'm Faith. Mind if I come inside?"**

I did not bother to catch the teenager as she slumped to the floor at my feet, and simply stepped over her limp form after kicking the door shut behind me. Having caused quite a lot of noise with my introduction, a man and a woman who I presumed to be the girl's parents came rushing forth from the kitchen with terrified looks upon their faces. The father came at me once he realized what I had done to his daughter, and I avoided every punch he clumsily threw my way before driving my elbow into his face, possibly breaking his nose and definitely knocking him unconscious. His wife whimpered when she saw him fall, and though I could see she was dying to come to her family's rescue, she backed up against the nearest corner, tear filled eyes fixed solely upon me.

**"Don't cry. It won't help."**

It was frightening how easily I could play the villain, as if I could shut off my every human emotion should I need it. One hand closed about the sobbing woman's throat, and I leaned in close to whisper menacingly in her ear.

**"Here's the deal, Goldilocks. When your baby daddy is done with his little nap over there, the two of you are going to pack your bags and take your daughter out of the country. I don't care where, just as long as you are on a plane before the sunset. Get it?"**

The woman flashed me an incredulous look, incapable of understanding why I would make such a demand.

**"Listen, lady. If you don't do as I say, your daughter is going to die. In fact, I'll come back and check on you later tonight. If you're still here, I'm going to gut you, myself."**

It had taken several more threats and a knife to the teenage girl's throat to make the woman realize just how serious I was about their 'escape', and by the time I felt confident they would heed my command, the sun had started its descent upon the sky. With any luck, Angelus would arrive at an empty apartment.

_"You forget, Faithy. The sun doesn't rule me anymore."_

His voice seeped out from the shadows of the alley where I was passing through, and as if he had read my mind, Angelus stepped out from his hiding place. His fingers were stained with the blood of the innocent, and I knew exactly tho whom it had belonged.

**"You followed me? Dude, where's the trust?"**

Elevating both my arms in mock exasperation, I attempted to keep my seething rage from shining through my unreadable visage.

_"You always were a liar, Faith. Though you used to be much better at it."_

The vampire's large form towered over me as he closed the distance between us, hazel spheres meeting in a gaze filled with tension and suspicion. We were both unpredictable creatures. Who would strike first?

_"You know, if you're not going to play by my rules, I have no use for you, Slayer."_

His fist came down on me. Hard. Even with my supernatural healing abilities, I would be sure to have a shiner across my cheekbone in the morning. Rubbing my tender cheek with the back of my fingers, I was no longer able to contain my growing rage. I was past counting to ten, like the therapists in 'Murder Rehab' had advised me to do once someone made me angry. I was aching for a good spot of violence.

**"Well, break me off a switch, son. There's about to be a whoopin'."**

Backhanding Angelus with incredible strength, I made him sway on his feet from the impact of the blow, giving me the opportunity to strike again. The sound of my left fist connecting with the vampire's jaw echoed through the narrow alleyway, and had I not been distracted I would have realized we were drawing quite some attention to ourselves. The sole of Angelus' boot hit my abdomen with enough force to make me stumble backwards, and as a hand grasped at my shoulder I attacked on pure instinct. Whirling about in a flash, five strong fingers shot forth and buried themselves within the flesh of my attacker's chest, driving them deep. Looking up with a look of satisfaction gracing my features, I expected to see Angelus' face creased in pain, only to find that the person before me was not Angelus at all. It was not even a vampire. Just…a human male. A human police officer who had attempted to break off our fight. Bile rose at the back of my throat as I withdrew my bloodied fingers and watched as my victim fell to the asphalt at my feet. Drawing shallow breaths as I observed him writhing on the ground in agony, Angelus' amused chuckle echoed behind me, slowly coming into focus as my state of shock slowly evaporated. Ignoring the vampire and his smug exterior, I fell to my knees at the policeman's side, pressing one hand to his wound in a futile attempt to keep him from bleeding out, while the other roamed about in my coat pocket for my phone.

_"Ah, ah, ah…"_

Angelus' strong arms wrapped about my trembling form as he clicked his tongue in disapproval, swatting the phone from my hand with ease and tugging me back onto my feet. His hold on me was like that of a vice, and as my limbs seemed to have turned to jelly, I didn't stand a chance against him at present moment.

_"Look at what you did, Faith. Watch him die."_

Unable to tear my eyes from the horrible scene unraveling before me, once again Angelus got exactly what he wanted. Murmuring feeble apologies barely audible, I watched as the human turned paler and paler, his forehead covered by a sheet of sweat, his eyes rolling back in their sockets. Before long, all life had left him, and he was nothing more than a corpse in an alley. Satisfied, Angelus' arms loosened about me and he eventually took a few steps away, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

_"I knew you still had it in you, Killer."_

The feeling eventually returned to my arms and legs, and the rage that had only grown stronger after this incident spurred me into action. Reaching for the wooden stake stuffed down the side of my boot, I lunged for the vampire who continued to cause me so much pain, driving the sharp edge directly into his still heart. The both of us watched in sick fascination as Angelus' wound closed immediately after the piece of wood left his flesh, and he raised his left hand to show me that fucking ring about his finger, bringing to my attention once again that he could not be defeated in his current state.

_"Mmm…do it again. Made me all tingly."_

He taunted, grasping my hand in his and bringing it to his crotch which was hardening beneath my touch. That's vampires for ya. Violence is their perfect foreplay. Rage quickly transformed to exasperation, and in a desperate need to hurt the demon wearing Angel's body, I grasped him by the front of his shirt and flung him down upon the pavement. Skilled fingers undid his belt buckle and trousers, my own quickly following, and as another amused chuckle threatened to escape the vampire beneath me, I drove my fist into his nose repeatedly to shut him up. Taking his impressive length within me, I immediately made it clear I cared not for his pleasure. Only my own. Strong muscles squeezed Angelus' flesh as I rode him mercilessly, placing my anger and pain on the vampire's body by cutting his cheeks and throat with sharp fingernails. Ecstasy washed over me in waves, making my lithe form tremble and writhe atop his muscular form. Tension evaporated for a mere few moments, before the familiar sensation of shame pressed down upon my shoulders. In a flash, I rose to my feet and tugged tight leather pants back up my creamy thighs, buckling my belt as I escaped the alley in horror.

_"There's my girl."_

Angelus called as I disappeared into the shadows. I had left him without his release, but the vampire cared not. He had once again seen the darkness that dwelled within me, and that was reward enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Surrounded by flashing blue lights and loud sirens, I had narrowly escaped my motel room before the cops had broken down the door. With nothing more than my leather coat on my back, I ran down the dark back alley behind the establishment, leaving behind my last dollars and bag of weapons. Damn. The motel receptionist must have tipped them off; seen the wanted posters on the TV or hanging around the city. Who knew people could create this much fuss over an escaped convict? As if their boring, perfect lives weren't enough to keep them busy. Coming up to a fence before me, I reached out and grasped the chain-link with both hands, hoisting myself up to the top and dropping down upon the asphalt on the other side. Taking off in a sprint again, I came to a sudden halt as a familiar feeling of danger rippled down my spine, a barely visible set of stairs catching my attention.

Casting a quick glance over my shoulder to make certain I wasn't followed, I soon descended step by step until I was faced with a large metal door leading to an underground basement. Pushing the heavy barrier away with ease, I stepped into the darkness, the dull thud of a bass rattling the walls as I sauntered down the dimly lit hallway. The scent of old cigarettes and booze clung to the drapes covering the next doorway, and even before I pushed it aside, I knew I had discovered a bar. A crappy, low-class dive were the clientele usually possessed either fangs or horns (or both), and humans rarely entered, but a bar nonetheless. The cops would never find me here.

Surrounded by vampires and demons on either side as I made my way down to the counter, I paid little attention to the subjects who left upon the mere sight of me, and took a seat up at the bar. Scanning the selection of bottles before me, I shifted hazel hues to gaze upon the bartender who appeared less than willing to serve me. Being a Kulak Demon, he had surely heard of the Slayer, and was right to be wary in my company, yet I expected equal service.

"Vodka. Neat."

My order rung out loud and clear as the other patrons had gone completely silent, observing my interaction with the Kulak with mingled fascination and fear. The yellow-skinned demon threw his dishtowel over his shoulder as he approached, placing both hands upon the counter that separated us and giving me a nice view of the spot on his wrists where he could extract knives made from his own bones.

"You're not welcome here, Slayer. You've already stiffed me of good business."

Following the gesture of his head, I glanced behind me to the empty tables that had been occupied before my entrance. Unamused, I turned back to face the bartender and reached out for the spiky horns that adorned his head, grabbing a hold of one and slamming his face down upon the hard counter with incredible strength.

"Does it look like I give a shit about you or your customers? Vodka. Neat. Now." Eventually releasing the struggling demon, I slumped back into my seat and ran my fingers through raven locks, listening to the slight scuffle behind me as yet another customer decided to escape. This was going to be a tiring night.


	3. Chapter 3

As a Slayer I was used to being attacked by my enemies when others would least expect it. Even after putting the fear in the demon bartender and the other patrons, I could by no means describe my current status as safe. Something I came to experience few minutes later. Having devoured my third drink, the vodka had dulled my senses somewhat and I failed to hear the muscular vampire who approached me from behind.

Calloused digits wrapped about the back of my neck and lifted my lithe form from the bar-stool with ease, leaving my legs to dangle above the floor by several inches, squirming and flailing until I could press the soles of my feet against the bar counter. Pushing against the surface, the vampire's hold upon me faltered as I forced us both to the floor with incredible strength, an annoyed growl escaping him as I turned my head to catch sight of him. He was larger than I preferred my vampires, reminding me more of an angry bear than a reanimated corpse, and though the fuse of my own temper was short, it was fear and the need for self-preservation that urged me into action. Back on my feet, I leapt up in the air with my fist raised, aiming for his head beneath me as I fell to his level, only to miss his face as the vampire shifted to the side. Unable to stop at the last moment, my fist slammed down onto the floor and created a noticeable dent in the surface, leaving my knuckles in immense pain that vanished mere seconds later.

"Damn you, Slayer! Can't we be left alone for one night!?" The vampire hissed as he pushed me off of him, sending me flying into one of the nearby tables that crumbled beneath the impact of the blow. The demonic patrons having occupied the chairs surrounding me sprung to their feet and ran for the exit, unwilling to be caught up the current fight that they would most likely lose.

"Hey, you're the one who came at me, man! The consequence is a bitch." Rising from the rubble, I allowed myself a short moment to rub at my elbow that was sure to be bruised in the morning before claiming a makeshift, wooden stake from the pile at my feet. Putting my inhuman speed to good use, I slammed my deceivingly delicate body into the vampire, steering us both toward the exit that would take us outside onto the street. Letting the corpse taste my right hook, then my left, before slamming my wounded elbow into the bridge of his nose, I skilfully avoided most of his attacks as we fought our way through the nearly abandoned bar. Once in the dark alley outside of the establishment, I intended to bring my opponent to his demise, twirling beneath his outstretched arm that had carried a failed punch until I was stood at his back, driving the sharp tip of my stake through hard flesh and pierced his heart. Taking a few steps back, I attempted to catch my breath and watched in near silence as the vampire's body decayed before my very eyes – returning to the natural state of a corpse.


End file.
